So Kiss Me
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Abbey Hyuga,an O.C. I made!Sorry for any OOCnce.Characters may include: Byakuya,Izuru,Renji,Hisagi,more maybe be added! DISCONTINUED!
1. Byakuya Kuchiki

well, here is part one featuring Byakuya!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

* * *

There she sat, alone in a dark room. Tonight was the annual Shinigami Fall Ball. She was sure everybody was out there, dancing and having a good time. It has only been 2 months since the death of the 13th division lieutenant Kaien Shiba. As his replacement, Abbey felt out of place. Her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, has always greeted her with open arms, but she always felt as if he wished she was the one who was dead and not Kaien.

Abbey sat there with her head resting on her knees. She has already kicked off her painful high heels. With tears streaming down her pale face, she began to ask herself questions.

"Why can't I be happy?" She asked herself aloud. "I mean, I'm a lieutenant now. I have a great captain. I look beautiful. Well I better, I practically starved myself to fit into this dress," She looked down and grasped the creased material on the big skirt of her dark blood red strapless ballroom gown.

"Well you should eat something then," An unfamiliar voice told her. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see 6th division captain Byakuya Kuchiki standing in front of her, holding out a small plate of fruit.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki," Abbey said, taking the plate and setting it next to her.

"You're Abbey Hyuga, the new 13th division lieutenant, am I right?" Byakuya smiled.

"You are correct Captain Kuchiki. Please call me Abbey," she replied, forcing a weak smile upon her face. Byakuya sat down next to her.

"You really should eat something Ms.Abbey," Byakuya said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "I'd really hate for something to happen to you!" he put his hand on her shoulder lovingly. Abbey looked deep into his onyx eyes with her chocolate ones. She tried to hold back her tears, but she just couldn't. She turned her head away as the tears poured down her face.

At the moment, something happened that Abbey never would've dreamed of. Byakuya pulled her into a warm embrace. She buried her head into his shoulder crying her eyes out. He put his arms on her legs and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. Byakuya started to stroke Abbey's hair lightly, trying to comfort her.

After a while when they both fell from that close position and her head was resting on his shoulder, another unexpected thing happened. Byakuya put Abbey's chin between his left thumb and index finger, turned her head towards him, and wiped away a stray tear with his free hand.

"Please don't cry anymore. I hate seeing you sad. It makes me want to die," he said with so much emotion. Before Abbey got a chance to respond, Byakuya pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first she was shocked, but eventually closed her eyes and kissed him back. He once again wrapped his arms around her after her hands found their way to his chest.

For once in her life, Abbey didn't feel lonely or out of place. She felt loved, an emotion she hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it!

This was written in a little less then an hour, so sorry if it sucks. I would love if you could review it for me!:-)

Happy October 1st everyone!♥

-AbbeyxIzuru


	2. Izuru Kira

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. 'Your Call' belongs to Secondhand Serenade and 'Beep' belongs to the Pussycat Dolls.

Enjoy!

* * *

Abbey sat alone in a dark corner of the 13th division office. She whispered the lyrics to one of her favorite songs.

"_**I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to**_

_**To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
And I'm tired of being all alone**_

_**And this solitary moment**_

_**Makes me want to come back home"**_

She sang in a hushed tone. Oh how Abbey wished she had her guitar with her. She repeated that one passage over and over again; feeling like it described her life at the moment. She was in love with the 3rd division lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Abbey felt weak in the knees whenever he was near her. She would blush and feel like collapsing at the sight of his light sapphire eyes. Izuru would always offer her a warm smile or ask her if she was ok with a look of concern. She would always reply the same way; "oh yes I'm fine! There's no need to worry about me!" and then run away.

Abbey started to recall some of her memories of the handsome lieutenant. She remembered one time when he walked in on her and her best friends Momo Hinamori and Renji Abarai dancing and singing a dumb song together.

-Flashback-

"_It's funny how a man only thinks about the beep,  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your beep,  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your beep,  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your beep!" Renji sang to Abbey and Momo._

"_I don't give a beep,_

_Keep looking at my beep,  
Cause, it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my beep,  
Ha, I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your beep,  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha!" They sang back. At that moment, Izuru walked through the door._

_"Hey, why wasn't I invited?" He asked._

_"You're more then welcome to join us!" Renji called out with his usual goofy grin._

_"You're a good dancer, Miss Abbey," Izuru winked at Abbey as she blushed._

-End of Flashback-

Abbey let out a small chuckle at that memory. 'It's one of the finer ones," she thought comparing it to the many times she tripped and he caught her or when she fell into him. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They slowly dripped down her face, as if a faucet hadn't been turned off all the way.

"Is something wrong Miss Abbey?" Izuru asked, appearing from nowhere to her. Calling her Miss became a habit he couldn't break.

"No lieutenant Kira," she responded dully, not even lifting up her head to look at him.

"Hey, I told you to drop the formalities with me," he frowned, pulling her chin up with his index finger. He looked deep into her coffee colored eyes and saw the sorrow run down her cheeks. He let go of her chin, causing her head to fall back into its original position.

Izuru crawled next her, not having the heart to leave her like this. "Why do your eyes hold so much sadness?" he questioned her. _No answer. _Izuru let out a sigh, sinking lower. He could tell she needed some form of comfort, but he didn't what to do. He was never good at this kind of thing. He had a few friends, but he was never a people's person; especially a ladies man.

Izuru decided the best decision would be to put an arm around her. So, he did. He extended his left arm and wrapped it around her fragile body. After a while, Abbey turned to him and said,

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"Ya," he nodded slowly.

"I'm in love with somebody and he's totally oblivious to it!" She cried.

"Oh well, I'm sorry to he-" just then it hit him like a rock to the head. She was head over heels in love with him. 'That explains a lot,' he thought to himself. Izuru took a deep breath, and said,

"Well, I love this girl. I think she loves me too, but she's afraid of how I'll react. And you know what?"

"What?" Abbey sniffled.

"That girl is a certain blonde who happens to be sitting pretty close to me," He said casually. Abbey's eyes shot open.

"I-izuru," she whispered, biting her bottom lip. He pulled her into a kiss. It came so unexpectedly, Abbey was in shock. Once it finally hit her, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. There they were; two lieutenants in love, kissing in corner of the 13th division office.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

-AbbeyxIzuru


End file.
